¿Los conejos se resfrían?
by Gekrepten
Summary: [Kotetsu/Barnaby] Bunny y Tiger continúan sus días como compañeros mejor que nunca ahora que han logrado por fin llevarse bien. Sin embargo, justo en uno de sus días libres, Bunny pesca un resfriado que lo deja en cama y delirante. El que Kotetsu se haya ofrecido para cuidar de él no significa nada. Viñeta.


**Advertencias:** ||Desvaríos míos y de Bunny, un Kotetsu muy preocupado. | La imagen mental que tengo de Bunny es la de un conejo medio tsundere, por obvias razones. XD ||

* * *

 _He de admitir que me terminé la serie hace unas horas (aún me estoy reponiendo del susto que me metió Kaburagi...), pero investigando un poco me di cuenta de que el fandom ha quedado un poco vacío y un más de olvidado. Así que me he decidido a animarlo aunque sea con esto. :'v_

* * *

Nathan juntó ambos puños frente a sí al hacer un mohín al castaño que ya iba de salida antes de recibir un reclamo. ―Primero _Handsome_ y ahora él. Agh...― Dando un exagerado pisotón, el héroe del fuego dio media vuelta, resignándose al hecho de que el famoso dúo no estaría en su reunión. Los demás parecieron hacer lo mismo, y regresaron la mirada hacia sus bebidas una vez perdieron el interés en Kotetsu, a excepción de Antonio, que permaneció mirando hacia la salida aun cuando el otro se había retirado hace varios minutos.

―Bueno...― Pero ya que solía preferir quedar fuera de estos dilemas, decidió no delatar al veterano que tenía por compañero y rival, sabiendo que de hacerlo el acoso por parte de los demás NEXT sería inminente. Solo esperaba que Kotetsu supiera ser discreto con ello también.

Mientras los demás héroes permanecían en el bar esperando a que Karina iniciara una de sus ansiadas presentaciones, Kotetsu corría por las calles sin pensar siquiera en cuánto le dolía el costado, pues había sido avisado desde hace pocos minutos por el mismísimo "Bunny" que se encontraba resfriado y que no podría salir de cama para ayudar por ese día. Para su fortuna, él estaría libre también, por lo que iba corriendo a ver qué tan mal estaba su compañero. Tan solo el escuchar la voz ronca de Barnaby le había alterado sobremanera.

―¡Bunny!― Anunció su entrada al apartamento del rubio, y corrió directamente a la habitación, encontrándose con un rubio en pijama (que por respeto a la privacidad del héroe, no se mencionará que tenía un estampado de conejitos) y aún en cama. Kotetsu se acercó precipitadamente a él y se acomodó a su lado en el colchón. ―Bunny... ¿cómo estás?― Dijo al tocar su frente y cerciorarse de que el otro no solo había cachado un resfriado, sino que su temperatura corporal llegaba a niveles increíblemente altos. ―¡Bunny, estás ardiendo en fiebre! Ah, ¿qué hago...? Eh... ¡Ya sé! ¡Espera aquí, traeré hielos!

―Ko... Kotetsu- _san_...― El rubio, que había permanecido con los ojos cerrados a pesar de estar despierto, tomó la mano que posó en su frente su compañero, evitando que se fuera a buscar algo con qué bajarle la fiebre. ―Kotetsu _-san_ , tus manos son muy suaves...― Sentándose con dificultad, Barnaby permaneció con la mano del otro entre las suyas, siquiera prestando atención al sudor frío que comenzaba a resbalar por la frente del tigre.

―¿Eh, Bunny- _chan_?― Preguntó desconcertado ante el comentario tan impropio por parte del rubio que ahora parecía estar más que consciente. Kotetsu dio un respingo al _entender_ lo que estaba pasando. ―No puede ser... ¡Estás peor de lo que pensaba! ¡Suéltame, debo ir por los hielos!

Sin embargo, el menor se levantó de pronto, rodeando entre sus brazos al otro con una fuerza que no podía ser la de un enfermo. ―Bunny, resiste…― Rugió el tigre al sentir todo el peso del que tenía sobre sus hombros, aparentemente desmayado de la fiebre. No obstante, al escuchar al otro susurrar su nombre, supo que la fiebre aún no había podido noquear a su compañero. _Casi_ sintió orgullo.

Pero la sensación no le duró lo suficiente como para prever que Bunny se le acercaba sugestivamente... ―Kotetsu _-san_ , me gustas.― Y susurrara a medio centímetro de los labios del nombrado, aniquilando cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para responder con un beso. Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación de peligro. A decir verdad, no sabía si orinarse en los pantalones, empujar a Bunny lejos de él, seguirle el beso, o hacer todo eso al mismo tiempo. No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, pues el mismo Barnaby acabó con el contacto a tan solo unos segundos de haberlo iniciado. Esta vez, la fiebre definitivamente le había dejado inconsciente, cayendo por inercia sobre un aliviado tigre.

―Vaya…― Susurró para sí, restregándose los labios que habían quedado demasiado húmedos a causa de su torpe manera para responder ante el beso. ―Los jóvenes de hoy en día…

* * *

―Entonces, Bunny _-chan_ … ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de desmayarte?― Tras haber perdido la consciencia durante unas buenas que malas tres horas, Barnaby había sido velado por Kotetsu, y no fue sino hasta el día siguiente, cuando iban de camino a una nueva confrontación, que Kotetsu se decidió preguntar.

Bunny se paró en seco tras uno de sus híper-saltos, haciendo que su compañero casi perdiera el equilibrio, ya que prácticamente le iba pisando los talones. ―No sé de qué estás hablando, viejales.― Cortó con aquello, y antes de que Kotetsu pudiera responder (o indignarse), siguió con su camino.

―¡¿Viejales?! Pero… Pero… ¡Bunny _-chan_!― Reclamó el castaño una vez le dio alcance a Barnaby. Algo en su interior se había estrujado al pensar que su joven compañero ya había dejado de utilizar ese apodo con él. ¡Si ya incluso le agregaba un honorífico a su nombre! ―¿Qué pasó con esa manera tan linda de llamarme "Kotetsu _-san_ ", eh? Oi, Bunny, ¡responde! ¡Bunny!― A pesar de su pregunta, el otro le ignoró con maestría cerrando la visera para que no pudiese ver su rostro enrojeciendo.

Después de todo, Barnaby Brooks Jr. no tiene por qué dar explicaciones acerca de sus sentimientos.

* * *

 **No me arrepiento de nada. :')**

 **Esperaré a ver qué pasa: si el fandom renace, si la segunda temporada sale, si esto tiene alguna vista o comentario, o si muero solo y con gatos (por favor).**

 _ **Seguro subo algo más de esta serie, aun si es dentro de veinte años.**_


End file.
